fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Descendant of Erdrick
Descendant of Erdrick/Roto is the main protagonist of the original Dragon Quest game. Wiki Match-Ups * Warrior of Light VS Descendant of Erdrick History Information Background * Age: 16 years old * Species: Human * Alignment: Lawful Good Equipment As The Descendant of Erdrick is a very old school Role Playing Gaming Character, his equipment is completely straight-forward from the start, he will in no doubt bring the following equipment as mentioned below. * Erdrick's Sword: Also known as The Sword of Kings in Dragon Quest III, The Descendant of Erdrick/Roto has used this sword to defeat The Dragonlord. It has a +40 in attack power and can “cleave through steel” like a knife on butter. * Erdrick's Armor: Has a +28 defense power, opponents attack spells deal 1/3 the normal damage and moving around while wearing it regains 2 hit points per step. * Silver Shield: Has a 25 defense rating rating. * Dragon Scales: Has a +2 defense power. Spells As The Descendant of Erdrick/Roto gains all his spells by simply leveling up. * Heal: Recovers 10 to 15 hit points back, costs 4 magic points * Hurt: Deals 2 to 10 points of damage, costs 2 magic points * Sleep: Causes a foe to fall alseep, costs 2 magic points * Radiant: Allows The Descendant of Erdrick/Roto to see farther in dark caves, costs 3 magic points * Stopspell: Causes an enemy's spell to be blocked, costs 2 magic points. * Outside: Allows The Descendant of Erdick/Roto to return to the outside world from a dungeon, cost 6 magic points. * Return: Allows The Descendant of Erdrick/Roto to return to Tentegal Castle, costs 8 magic points. * Repel: Prevents weaker monsters from attacking, costs 2 magic points. * Healmore: Restores 75 to 100 hit points in a single casts, costs 10 magic points * Hurtmore: Deals 30 to 45 points of damage, costs 5 magic points. Feats & Stats * Can slice through steel with Erdrick's Sword like a knife on butter (Strength) * Solos monsters in one vs one fights on a regular bases (Skill) * Killed a dragon and saved Princess Gwaelin (Skill) * Defeated The Dragonlord on his own (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses *Only fights monsters one on one as he hasn't been seen fighting a group of individuals on his own (Fault) Videos Gallery Dragon Quest - Decedent of Erdrick.png Dragon Quest - The Decedent of Erdrick Artwork by Mutsumi Inomata.png|The Decedent of Erdrick/Roto Artwork by Mutsumi Inomata Dragon Quest - The Decedent of Erdrick on Horseback.png|The Decedent of Erdrick on Horseback Dragon Quest - The Decedent of Erdrick with Princess Gwaelin.png|The Decedent of Erdrick with Princess Gwaelin Dragon Warrior - List of Spells for The Decedent of Erdrick as he gains them by leveling up.png|List of Spells for The Decedent of Erdrick as he gains them by leveling up Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Dragon Quest Characters Category:Heroes Category:Role Playing Gaming Characters Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Knight Category:Magic Users Category:1980s Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Healers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Orderly Good